Faith Immortal  Pilot Episode
by Faithslaysvamps
Summary: Faith SpinnOff Series:  Faith, Wood, Rona, and Vi are in Cleveland.  It's the fresh Hellmouth and they're ready for anything coming their way.  They meet a vampire hunter, and a 14 Year old vampire slayer.  Together they will form a team and hunt baddies


**Cast**

Eliza Dushku- _Faith_

Desmond Harrington- _Logan_

D.B Woodside- _Wood_

Indigo- _Rona_

Felicia Day_- Vi_

Someone- _Kaci_

**Faith Immortal Episode 1**

**Pilot**

"Okay girls!" Faith hollered for Vi and Rona. "Let's head out!" She clapped her hands together as the two girls grabbed their weapons and met her outside on their front porch. They had just moved to Cleveland about two weeks ago, and had been training in the basement of their new home that Wood had bought for them all. Faith remembered Giles saying there was a Hellmouth here, and he was right. It was a fresh hellmouth swarming with demons and vampires, just like Sunnydale had been.

They had been going out at sunset for patrol every night for a week straight. There was no change in the routine, which was getting them quite bored.

"Where to this time, Faith?" Vi asked. Faith stopped and thought for a second.

"Vi, do you know where The Wipeout is?" she asked. Vi shook her head uneasily.

"I think so," she said. Then a second later it seemed like the light bulb went off in her head. "Isn't The Wipeout that club down the street from Kingston cemetery?" Faith nodded her head 'yes'. "I know where it is!" Vi said smiling prideful.

"Okay, I think Wood will be around there somewhere," Faith said. "Check in alleys, side bars, and even check inside The Wipeout for him." Vi nodded and took off at a run. "Just you and me then," Faith said turning around to Rona as they now walked down the street.

"Yup," Rona scanned the area around them, and Faith watched her with pleasure. "So," Rona said. "Where are we gonna patrol?" Faith thought of her options. "We could go to Kingston cemetery, or one of the other cemeteries." Rona suggested.

"Well I think out of Kingston cemetery, St. Gouda's graveyard, and Galafel cemetery we'd have the best luck out of Kingston. What do you say?" Faith answered.

"Kingston sounds good," Rona agreed and looked a ways down the street. "I always have the most fun at Kingston." It was quiet as they walked for a few minutes. Everything seemed quiet tonight, and dull. They walked into the cemetery and looked around. Then they both at the same time looked at each other because they heard the same noise. It sounded like the growl of vampires and a sword slicing at them.

"Wood?" Faith called out.

"Vi!" Rona joined. "What is that?" she asked to Faith. They didn't know who was there or what was going on, so they turned around a corner of a mausoleum fast saw and unfamiliar guy battling two vampires.

One vampire knocked him to the ground and the other took his sword. Before the vampires could even do anything though, Faith had already shot the vamp carrying the man's sword with her crossbow, and he turned to dust. Meanwhile, Rona was throwing kicks and punches at the next vamp when she finally managed to ram a stake through his heart.

"You alright?" Faith asked. The man was beginning to stand up and Rona scoped the graveyard again.

"I'm fine," the man said. "What are you doing out here?"

"What are you doing out here?" Faith asked right back at him.

"I asked you first," he said playfully, and Faith could see he had a smile on his face, but it was too dark to see his face completely.

"We could do this all night or you could tell me what you were doing out here," Faith demanded him.

"Same with me," he said. Faith glared at him with an evil look and smirk on her face. "Okay!" the man said. "I was patrolling." Faith raised her eyebrows

"Patrolling for what?" She pretended to ask stupid.

"VAMPIRES!" The man said like she was retarded.

"Now why would you do that?" Faith asked sarcastically.

"Why would you two fine ladies be doing that? Because it's obviously what you were doing," he answered. Faith rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the man's arms to pull him with her.

"Come with us," she said. "Rona come on." They were heading out the gates of the cemetery when Wood and Vi were about to head in.

"Who's this?" Wood asked.

"Logan," The man answered. They were now under a street light, and Faith could see a young man with short brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing dark pants and a dark, almost maroon tee shirt.

"What do you know about vampires?" Faith asked.

"Umm…." He stuttered. "They kill people; they come out at night because they'll burst into flames with sunlight, they are killed with head decapitation and a stake through the heart, and lots of other stuff." He smiled.

"Who are you?" Wood asked.

"Logan," he answered again as if Wood were deaf and didn't hear him the first time. Wood put his hand over top of his head and looked at the sidewalk they were standing on.

"How do you know about vampires and all of this stuff?" Wood asked rephrasing his question. "Do you have some special power that makes you good at it or something?"

"What like a slayer?" Logan asked. "No, only girls are slayers." Faith, Rona, and Vi exchanged looks at each other all with smirks. Then Logan smiled also. "Like these three ladies here." There was a pause at his words. "Hey look," he said. "I'm just a Lord of the Rings nerd who did research for a school project in high school a few years back. Now I hunt them." Faith shook her head.

"Good deal I guess," she said. "How long have you been hunting them?"

"Uh… about a year," Logan answered. Faith shook her head again. There was an awkward silence upon the group of people.

"Does anybody else you know around here hunt vampires?" Wood asked. Logan shook his head 'yes'.

"She's a vampire slayer too, or at least we think she is," he added. "Her name is Kaci." Logan stopped and looked at Faith and the gang to see if they were appreciating any of his help, or whatever he was doing.

"Where is she?" Faith demanded. Logan looked behind him and up the street and his eyes glittered underneath the light pole.

"Follow me," he said as he turned the way he was looking and began to walk down the street.

He took them in to an unfamiliar area of the city where there were people smoking on the side of the road, people sleeping in their cars, and other things that didn't seem very safe at all. There was a loud crash and some of the people looked for the source, and others didn't flinch at all. Logan turned down an alley where the crash had come from and led them down a ways. There was the sound of a vampire turning to dust and a stake falling to the ground. Around a garbage can corner appeared a teenager.

She was pretty young looking. She wore ripped jeans and a jean jacket over a pink tank top. She had tennis shoes on and brown eyes that starred at the group of people. To top it all of she had brown, wavy hair that was tied back in a pony tail, and it nearly went half way down her back.

"Kaci," Logan said to her. "Can you come with me?" he asked. The girl inspected Faith and her gang, and looked back at Logan.

"I guess so," she said with an expression that said, 'I don't care what you do, just don't piss me off.' Logan looked at Faith and she looked back.

"Can we go back to our place and talk for a little?" she asked him. Logan shook his head approving.

"It's probably best," he added. "I see that we totally need to talk."

So they walked back to Faith, Wood, Rona, and Vi's home in silence. When they got there they all gathered in the living room area and took a seat. Kaci was the first to talk.

"So…" she began. "Who are you people?"

"We're vampire hunters; just like you," Faith answered her. "Us three girls are slayers, and Wood here helps a lot. More importantly though, who are you? I mean, are you a slayer?" Kaci reached into her pocket, pulled out a piece of gum, and put it into her mouth.

"I dunno," she answered Faith plainly. "I know what qualities vampire slayers have, and I know I seem to have them all, but I've never actually been told that I was a slayer." Faith crossed her arms and shook her head as she inspected the girl. She looked tough, and reminded Faith a lot of herself.

"How old are you?" Wood asked Kaci.

"Fourteen," she answered as she blew a bubble and made a loud crack when it popped. Rona and Vi exchanged looks of astonishment at the young age of the girl.

"Whoa," Faith said now looking at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was almost 11:30PM. "Don't you have like… parents or anything that know about you?"

"Well…" Kaci began thinking. "I only have my mom, and she knows what I do, but I can't say that she approves." Kaci smiled at the thought of misbehaving. "Oh, speaking of parents; I have an 11 o'clock curfew at the moment, and my mom is probably freaking. I should probably get back home." Kaci looked very pissed off and she headed to the door. "We'll talk another time?" she asked the group. Logan shook his head and waved Kaci on.

"Yeah, go ahead Kaci we will," he answered her, and at his words she walked out the door. Logan turned back to everyone else. "So, what do you think?"

"I think she's a mini Faith," Wood said laughing. Faith turned and laughed also.

"Damn she's got an attitude!" she said. "Fourteen?!"

"Yeah that's like… so young!" Vi added in. "Do you think she's a slayer Faith?" Faith shrugged.

"I dunno," she said. "She could be. Maybe tomorrow I'll take her to the basement and test her out."

"Tomorrow is Friday," Logan said. Faith looked at him dumbly so he could finish his statement and give her the point. "Kaci's got school during the day." There was a slight pause. "That is if she doesn't decide to skip…"

"Oh, right," Faith said. "School… she should go." Vi and Rona both laughed.

"Well it's better than dropping out!" Rona said, directing her eyes at Faith.

"Yeah, but the way Kaci is heading she'll be dropping out in no time," Logan stated. "But I really hope she'll stick with it."

"So, are you like her father figure or something, Logan?" Wood asked politely. Logan nodded his head 'yes'.

"Except for the fact that I'm only twenty, and it'd be impossible for me to be her father, but yeah… she hangs out with me, she talks to me when she needs to, and we patrol a lot together."

"That's cool," Faith said. "It was pretty dead out there tonight though. There wasn't much to hunt."

"Yeah that's true, are you going back out to patrol tonight?" Logan asked them.

"Nah I think we'll stay in for the rest of the night," Faith answered him. Vi perked up.

"Hey if we're done I'm heading to bed!" she said as she walked off down the hallway. Rona followed.

"Me too!" she said and they both disappeared around the corner. It was a pretty big house. Faith, Wood, Rona, and Vi all had their own bedrooms, and there was still one more open bedroom.

"Well I better head out and go home myself," Logan stated. "I'll see you again tomorrow." Wood nodded and showed Logan out.

"Hmm…" Faith said to Wood as she starred at the now closed door. "I think we have two more players in the game."


End file.
